Brood
by Auspicious Cloud
Summary: Thoughts are emotions in your mind. Sometimes, you just need to brood to clear them. A series of poems of different people each chapter. Can you guess them?
1. Baba Yaga

People stare at me wildly, as if they are wondering why I'm not out of my house

I glare at them, hoping their eyes would go away

Attention isn't really my thing,

But it's hard if I look like a demented chicken

* * *

I just wanted to buy some rat fur and cockroach heads

But again, people stare

I feel like the little seven year old girl who was chased out of school

When she wanted to make friends

* * *

I'm staying at home today, watching _Lace and Tears_

A knock sounds, and irritation bristles under my skull

When will they leave me alone?

Are they here, to chase me out of my house?

* * *

It's the blonde girl again, with her sister

Jake is here too, frowning oh so slightly

The blonde one demands for the Vorpal Blade piece

She doesn't seem scared; she's so fierce and bold

Maybe she's braver then me

* * *

To send the people away, I curse them

It's not in my nature to curse people

But just because I'm scared they'll stay to long

I can imagine the pointy rulers, jabbing at my ribs

The little girl in front of me wails

But, that's me

* * *

I cook up some toad-finger stew today

My head pounds like a drum, never relenting

My throat feels as if it were stuffed with cotton

My nose is willing to jump off of my face

* * *

I choke up blood today when I wake up

I go to Dr. Ping

She says to get rest and drink more water

_ You have a fever_

I go home slowly, and sigh when I see my uneasy house

* * *

I drink some water from my pan

I stroke the cat

And the dog

And the bird

Then go to bed

* * *

I feel weaker the next morning

I take pills for energy

I decide to go to Doctor Ping again

When I go there, the building is duck taped

With the sigh, CLOSED

* * *

I walk home with no hood on

I need to be full of dignity

I take short breaths, ragged and sharp

My legs feel like their being lugged in honey

* * *

I don't make it home

I lay on the dirt, waiting for help

I can see the Hudson River

It's dark and gloomy

Full of horrors and wonders

* * *

The moon shines down at me

I can feel myself slipping away

I turn my face so I can see the stars

I want the burning lights to be my last vision

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter guys! Whoever guesses it first will be mentioned in the next chapter! Anyways, I decided to do an A/N, because I think it is important to get news out there. Anyways, this will be a poem FF. To those who don't want to read this, please just kindly stop reading it. Flames get me really down, but if I have reassurance, I can keep on going. **

**-AC **


	2. Veronica

When I stared into her eyes

Pain fills me

Her eyes, like steely diamonds

Full of suspicion and anger

* * *

When I try to sleep

Those eyes haunt me

The younger one is still happy

Fully of jokes and smiles

Except her sister

Doesn't rub off of her

* * *

I fall asleep into a jerky sleep

I don't have any problems waking up

When I wake up, I don't taste the bile

Worry creases into my eyebrows

* * *

I see her again

Pain still stabs me

Where is my baby?

She is learning to fight

With a heavy stick, along with her sister

They topple over soon

More pain in my heart

* * *

This night

I go to the Nurse

I ask her about the baby

She says that we'll take a test

Something collapses

And I see my two daughters

* * *

My heart flutters, but dampens

I'm glad that I can share the secret

But scared that the third

Will be like the first

* * *

The three of us go back to bed

And the second is squealing

And the first is grinning

Maybe I can hope

For the ex princess again

* * *

I see the blonde one

Smiling in her sleep

I can feel that she dreams

Of her younger brother

* * *

When I wake up

I feel as if I want to fly

But when I see my man

He snaps

I'm conflicted

* * *

Sometimes I wish

Things were normal

Back at New York

Away from the crowd

But my life

Is here, in this moment

And I will fight until my last one

* * *

**~WINNER OF THE FIRST CHAPTER~**

**IceQueenandFireQueen**

**Congratulations to IceQueenandFireQueen for being the first to guess the mystery character! For those who do not know who it is, the person is: Baba Yaga! *flinches in fear* Yeah, I felt like doing her because I wanted this to be random. More randomness to come! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

****** IceQueenandFireQueen: I will PM you and you can choose the next person! Please do not give word about this. BTW, Congratulations! Remember, three more chapters if you want to win again.**

* * *

**RULES:**

**1)To those who get the mystery person in the chapter right, I will be PMing them to see which character they want next. **

**2)Winners who have won must wait three chapters to win again. If the same winner wins and had gotten the last person, the second person will be selected.**

**3) I will be PMing the winner, and if the winner doesn't respond back in one day, I will be choosing my own person to write about.**

**4)The name of the person of the chapter must be spellchecked! If not, it will pass on to the next person!**

* * *

**~IMPORTANT~ There will be days when I don't do the winners, for maybe about one or two days, so the winner can choose on the next chapter. **

**~IMPORTANT~ TO THOSE WHO DON'T HAVE ACCOUNTS CAN NOT PARTICIPATE IN THIS! SO SORRY TO THOSE, BUT IF YOU HAVE IDEAS, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!**

* * *

**Reviewer's Replies:**

**SilverBlade **Most people have been telling me to write about Puck! On the days that I don't choose the winner, I will maybe write about Puck. But, it's a maybe...so you won't know! Haha! I am so evil! **Chapter One**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** Please, if you have a negative comment, please don't review it. It offends me, and I hope you won't do it again. **Chapter One**

**CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan **Thank you for the nice comment! And no, it it not Mirror. It's Baba Yaga. But Mirror's a nice guess! **Chapter One**

**LeeEverettandClem4Ever **Most people seem to be rooting for Puck! I wonder why...Also, no, it's not Granny Relda. **Chapter One**

**LaReynita **Wow, I know a girl with you name kind of. She's LaReynitaofDreams. I'm pretty sure you're not LROD because she's not new. Do you like her stories? Their interesting aren't they? **Chapter One**

**BMOLove **I got your PM! It was so sweet! And yeah, I decided to do it flowly, and I took it after _Serendipity & Me_. I like that book, and the way it's written is flowy too! **Chapter One**

**FyreandWater **Love you name! I'm glad you liked the poem! And yes, it is Baba Yaga! **Chapter One**

**PUCKABRINALOVER **Wow, I never knew you thought it was grand! At first, I thought I'd get like only two reviews, but I got 11! I think people like this story! Thank you for your _grand_ review! ;) **Chapter One**

**Ode to the Fangirl ***tries to hit your hand 1000 times* I wanted to do a unique story, and I thought Baba Yaga was pretty intresting! **Chapter One**

**Guest** I'm glad you got it! I was like hmmmm, did that guest reply again? **Chapter One**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **You are mucho correct! That's why you get to choose the next person! **Chapter One**

* * *

**-AC**


	3. Goldilocks

He kisses my lips

I hold him tightly

Like he will fade away from me

We pull apart

And his eyes sparkle

* * *

I go home in his arms

I approach my little hut

My heart saddens

He needs to leave

_Stay with me?_

* * *

I was too rash

He wouldn't do such a thing!

I'm stupid

I'm dumb

* * *

His eyes turn reluctant

_Will it be appropriate?_

I sigh and brush my hair out of my face

I tell him he could go

But he doesn't

* * *

That night

His arms are around me

I dream of Paris again this night

Rich, tall buildings

Stores in every building

He's there with me

* * *

When I wake up

He's still holding me

I brush his blonde hair from his eyes

And caress his cheek

* * *

His eyes open in a blink

Their crystal blue

I jump back

But he holds me so I can't

* * *

_Where are the other guests?_

_Vacation_

He nods, and nuzzles my neck

I giggle

_Let's go_

* * *

I cook breakfast

Bacon and eggs in a flash

_I dreamed of Paris, again_

_Really?_

_Yeah, I want to visit the world_

* * *

He stiffens and his eyes sadden

I know it's a touchy subject

_I'm sorry_

He waves it off

And leaves early

* * *

My heart aches

A syringe has injected twenty doses of sadness

I decide to call him

_Hi_

_Come to my house_

* * *

I come in a flurry

I approach the willowy house

I knock

Once, twice

* * *

I see his brother as he opens the door

_Hey_

_Where is he?_

_Inside_

I rush in and see their mother

_Hello Ms.?_

* * *

I see his blonde hair over

Over his mother

I screech his name

And jump at him

He catches me

* * *

In his ear, I whisper an apology

He kisses my cheek, meaning

Its okay

_Why'd you call me?_

_C'mon_

* * *

We go upstairs

Butterflies flutter in my stomach

What was happening?

Possibly…?

We approach the bedroom

* * *

I open the door and step in

I take a seat on his bed

_Come look_

I peer out the window

* * *

And he pulls a ladder from a hiding place

He throws it out

And starts to climb

I join him immediately

* * *

I'm not scared of adventure

When we're down

His brother is there

The brother holds a slip of paper

And a wand

* * *

_Surprise!_

_Could it be…possibly it?_

The brother mumbles a spell

The wand sparks

I hear a zap

Then I realize, the barrier is gone

* * *

Tears flood my eyes

He did this for me

_Thank you so-_

A roar interrupts me

* * *

In my eyes

I see a monster

A little girl on its back

I scream

* * *

_GO!_

I run out

Not thinking

Not looking

Not remembering the consequences

* * *

**~WINNER OF THE SECOND CHAPTER~**

**Sabrina Pines**

**Congratulations to Sabrina Pines to for being the first to guess mystery person! The mystery person was: Veronica Grimm! Random? Baba Yaga to Veronica? Muahahaha!**

**Sabrina Pines: I will be PMing you, and you must respond back in one day if you want to choose the character. The time will be on the PM! Congratulations!**

* * *

**Well, this is the AN. Um...THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING! I am so happy! How was this one? Bad? Good? Please comment!**

**Anyways, I have figured out when I'm going to push back the winner. It will be on every five chapter. Also, if the winners have all gone, and there are still days left, I will be doing a random then too! That's about it.**

* * *

**Reviewer's Replies: **

**BMOLover **Ahhh, I feel so guilty! You're not getting Puck! I'm so sorry! Please either try to win or I may do Puck on the five chapters! :D ;D :) Oh, also, please check chapter two because you probably didn't know about the winning or such. The rules and extras are on chapter two. **Chapter Two**

**SilverBlade **Yahh got that right! I think you are the third on to guess. Also, don't forget to check out chapter two! I edited it so it will have new rules for guessing the mystery person and the prize. **Chapter Two**

**PUCKABRINALOVER **Thanks for calling it good! Also, remember to check out chapter two because I added some rules for the new thing. If you read it, you'll understand. **Chapter Two**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **Yup, I did what you requested. How was it? **Chapter Two**

**Sabrina Pines **Congrats for winning! I will PM you, and don't forget! **Chapter Two**

**Samantha **Awww, you would've won. Too bad you don't have an account! It would have been more fun! :( **Chapter Two**

**Ode to the Fangirl** I'm glad you like it! I've been trying to put lots of effort into my writing! **Chapter Two**

* * *

**-AC**


	4. Sullivan

Blonde hair sweeps on her face

I reach out to touch her

_Get away from me!_

I retreat with persistence in my eyes

* * *

I dream of her again

Blue eyes

Blonde hair

She'd go well with me

* * *

I sneak into her room

With blue paint in my hands

As a present for her

I spill it onto her

I leave quickly

* * *

And the Master comes in

The blondie wakes up

Because of my paint

I stare at

The girl

* * *

The Master gets the attention

From the girl

The blondie howls

And makes contact with the Master

* * *

The next day

I will have a kiss

I call my troops

And they greet me

With eager eyes

* * *

Master is down stairs

Watching T.V.

The brunette

Is out shopping

* * *

I tell my troops the plan

They agree

And we creep into

Her room

* * *

She writes in a journal

I motion my troops

To surround her

And they silently do that

* * *

When the yellow hair

Notices the troops

She screams

But one chimp

Blocks her scream with a pillow

* * *

I approach her

This is the day

I was waiting for

I come nearer

* * *

Quickly I plant

A kiss on her lips

And the blonde

Let's out an angry scream

And it turns black

* * *

When I wake up

I see Master

Glaring down and me

And he takes away

My medal

* * *

I touch my lips

And smile

I got my

First kiss

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER THREE~**

**Ode to the Fangirl**

**Congratulations to Ode to the Fangirl! The mystery character was: Goldilocks! Can you guess this chapter? This one is super random...**

**Ode to the Fangirl: Congrats on being the winner of the third chapter! I will be PMing you, so you have one day to PM back or I will have to choose!**

* * *

**So, this is my note to you people. So, I got really confused on who the winner was, and I thought Chapter Three's winner was Sabrina Pines when she was Chapter Two's. I got it mixed up, but I got it now, thankfully!**

**Again, thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope you guys like figuring out this chapter! I wonder who Ode to the Fangirl will choose...**

**Also, did any of you read Chapter Two's AN? It has all the rules and stuff, so if you want to participate, please read them over!**

* * *

**Reviewer's Replies:**

**Sabrina Pines **You weren't late at all! It needs to be the exact time that it was the day I PMed you to be late. I hope you weren't too traumatized. **Chapter Three**

**Guest **Yup, it's Goldilocks! I wanted to make the one about Goldilocks the day that she left FerryPort Landing. I wanted to write about how she felt. **Chapter Three**

**BMOLove **Haha, most people say Goldilocks? but you say Goldilocks! You're so certain about it! **Chapter Three**

**Ode to the Fangirl **Congratulations! Pick wisely, for you have to wait three chapters to win again! BTW, remember, one day to PM back! **Chapter Three**

**Fyre and Water **I seriously love your name! Was Fire and Water taken? I'm glad you chose your name that because it's more unique and interesting! Also, thank you for the review! Also, no, it's not Puck. But he will come soon! **Chapter Three**

* * *

**-AC**


	5. The Little Mermaid

I sob into my croissant

Locked up in my room

Nobody can see me

Like this

* * *

Dreams of his

Dark raven hair

Crystal blue eyes

Haunt me

* * *

When I wake up

It's about noon

I order up

The creamiest buttered foam cheese

* * *

The cheese comes

And I grab it

And I'm about to bite in, but

The cheese is the color of the sunset

* * *

I remember

Watching the sunset

With him

Orange colors

Mixed with pink hues

* * *

I throw it out

_Send the chef to the dungeons!_

_But you're majesty-_

_NOW!_

* * *

A few days later

I start to eat

I nibble my

Delicate crabcakes

* * *

Blue trout cream

Like his eyes

Black angler flesh

Like his hair

Appear

* * *

I learn slowly

To ignore the color

And eat on

Like a lady

* * *

When I wake up

I stare into the mirror

I have gained a bit of pounds

But who cares?

* * *

I have

Blue trout cream

On my black angler fish flesh

I glower at it

* * *

At first

I don't want to eat it

But I imagine him in pain

As my teeth gnash against the food

* * *

I order more food

More blue

More black

More orange

And gnash them with my anger

* * *

I gnash daily

Crushing his eyes

Tearing his hair

And I don't care

* * *

Some nights

I dream about him

And I bolt up

With terror

* * *

Then I order

Some blue and black archer icecream

And bite the cold substance

This haunts me

It reminds me of his cool stare

* * *

Many years pass

I'm fat

I don't care

But I do

* * *

I sometimes look back

To see what started this

Crazy diet

And I realize

That it's the colors

* * *

He batters my heart

He scatters my feelings

And shatters my image

Hatred grows

* * *

I will have revenge

More years pass

I'm calm

But I'm just

Waiting for a chance to kill him

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER FOUR~**

**BMOLove**

**Congratulations to BMOLove! She got the closest to all of the guesses. Sadly, you guys couldn't get it. :(**

**BMOLove: I'll be PMing you! Congrats on winning for the first time!**

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for me! I'm so happy that many people like this story, and I will continue it until I do all the characters. At the end, I might miss a few so please review or PM what characters I've missed!**

* * *

**Reviewer's Replies:**

**Pinkie Pie22 **Quack Quack! No Puck! Quack! Peace! :3 **Chapter Four**

**BMOLove **Congrats on being the winner! I will be PMing you soon! :D **Chapter Four**

**Ode to the Fangirl **Glad you enjoyed it! **Chapter Four**

**Sabrina Pines **Yea, no guessing! You're character was so funny! Hope you liked it! **Chapter Four**

* * *

**-AC**


	6. Briar Rose

All my days

I was a princess

People thought

I was weak

* * *

I was okay with it

Being called a damsel in distress

Until the war came up

My thoughts changed

* * *

Sabrina and Daphne

Are both brave

Daring and bold

So unlike me

* * *

When I died

I wanted my death

To be memorable

I wanted it

To be courageous

* * *

I wanted people to see me as a hero

Not just a princess

Or a damsel

But a knight

* * *

My mind wanders

Long before

Sabrina and Daphne

I remember me

Okay with being a damsel

* * *

I used to wear pink

Sing songs

Wince at sweat

And be a damsel

* * *

But time passes

And I meet Charming

We get married

And divorce

* * *

After the divorce

I didn't really mind

But I did mind

A lot

* * *

When the war began

I began to have wishes

I set a goal

For myself

* * *

LoveorHate

DeathorLive

SucceedorFail

KillorBeKilled

* * *

Love

Live

Succeed

Be Killed

* * *

I did find love

Not Charming

But Jacob Grimm

My true love

* * *

I wanted to live

I wanted to get married

With Jake

But I met Death

* * *

I succeeded

I died

Like a hero

Not a damsel

* * *

I was killed

By a dragon

But as a

Hero

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER FIVE~**

**IceQueenandFireQueen**

**Congrats to IceQueenandFireQueen! Ode to the Fangirl was supposed to get it but she already had her chapter coming up! Anyways, congrats IceQueenandFireQueen**

**IceQueenandFireQueen: I think you're the first winner to win two times! You have one day to reply back or else I must choose my own prompt.**

* * *

**Anyways, this is my AN. I'd like to tell you guys that sometimes it will take a long time for me to update because I just finished a project, my brother hoards the computer, and I have so much homework! So, I may not update as often, but I will update! Don't worry!**

* * *

**Reviewers Reply:**

**Pinkie Pie22 **Yeah, I described 'Eric' from the movie of the little mermaid! Teehee! Quack! Here's you update that you wanted! **Chapter Five**

**PUCKABRINALOVER **No, it's not Moth. But that's a good guess! **Chapter Five**

**Guest **You are correct! I wanted to do something interesting! ;D **Chapter Five**

**BMOLove **Haha, I wanted this to be hard! More to come! **Chapter Five**

**Fyre and Water** Yup, it's Ariel! Glad you liked it! **Chapter Five**

**Sabrina Pines **True dat! **Chapter Five**

**Samatha **Hmm, do I call her the Little Mermaid of Ariel? I've got to research that... **Chapter Five**

**Anna D **Yeah, you go that right! Ariel for the fifth chapter! **Chapter Five**

**IceandFireQueen **Yup, it's Ariel! Congrats on winning! **Chapter Five**

**Ode to the Fangirl **This is your chapter so I couldn't make you the winner :(! Sorry! **Chapter Five**

* * *

**-AC**


	7. Elvis

I need to get them

Out of the house

So I can set my revenge

For the blondie

* * *

Why you ask?

I need revenge

For the blondie

To steal my

Normal sausages

* * *

But with no sausages

To begin this plan

I need to be from the stealee

To the stealer of

From the brunette

* * *

The brunette shovels

Mounds of sausages

Into her mouth

I wait slowly

Then I pounce

* * *

Grabbing the meat

I swallow it

To my lips

And run off

* * *

Brunette and Blondie

Cry my name

But it's starting

My revenge

* * *

The stink-bomb

Of mine

Erupts like an explosion

And I smirk

* * *

The people leave immediately

Like citizens

In a whirlwind

Of stink

* * *

The lady with

The wrinkles

Scowls at me

As she

Tells the girls:

_Pack your bags_

* * *

When the people

Of this house

Are gone

I rush upstairs

* * *

I go into

The magical room

And other human-like

Creatures pause and stare

* * *

I grin

And they start to hoot

I turn fierce

And growl at them

* * *

They get scared

Oh so easily

I smirk

And snatch a chimp's leg

* * *

This is for the blonde

Who stole my sausages

Blondie will pay

And I toss the furry thing

Into my mouth

* * *

It wriggles as bit

But it's small

And I can swallow it

And it goes through

* * *

It takes

Nine days

For the stink-bombs to clear

And the family comes back

* * *

A few days later

The blondie and the blondie

Are lounging on the couch

I squirm in between them

I lay on my back

* * *

The curly blondie

Stares at my stomach

I look too, and see a shape

Like the one I ate

_I knew one of my chimps were missing_

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER SIX~**

**PUCKABRINALOVER**

**Congrats to PUCKABRIANLOVER! Sorry to Samantha, Anna D, and Pinkie Pie22! Guests don't get to choose because I need to PM the people. So sorry! Anyways, Pinkie Pie22, you didn't get it because of the spelling. **

**PUCKABRINALOVER: Congrats on winning for the first time! Choose wisely!**

* * *

**Alright, so sorry to those who were waiting for this story to update! I got a new project, and WOW, it's a lot of work. Anyways, here's the chapter, and I will try to post faster!**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Samantha **I'm so sorry you can't participate! Waaaaaah! I wish FF will make like this thing where we can talk to guests privately! **Chapter Six**

**Anna D **Again, I'm so sorry! I really want to hear your suggestions and stuff like that! :( **Chapter Six**

**Pinkie Pie22 **Awwww, sorry you didn't get it! You would've gotten it, but then you need correct spelling. **Chapter Six**

**PUCKABRINALOVER **Congrats on winning! Haha, I'll PM you, and I'll include the time. You must reply by tomorrow, by that time! **Chapter Six**

**Ode to the Fangirl **Haha, did you not have um...wifi? No, you could sign up like that too...Hmmm...Anyways, glad you enjoyed the chapter! **Chapter Six**

**Guest **Heehee, glad you like it! I wanted to write something like this... **Chapter Six**

**Sabrina Pines **Yup, you got it right! I love the name Briar, don't you? **Chapter Six**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **No, not Snow White. But that's a good guess, right? **Chapter Six**

**I wont tell you my name XD **I'm glad you love this story! I will not be abandoning it until I breeze through all of the characters. **Chapter Six**

**SilverBlade **Sorry it was obvious. I tried to not make this chapter obvious for you sake! **Chapter Six**

**RedRidingRoyal **Numbuh One: I love you name! Numbuh Two: Yeah, Briar shouldn't have died! **Chapter Six**

* * *

**-AC**


	8. Hamstead

I'm ugly

She's beautiful

My eyes are like mud

Her eyes are like brilliant diamonds

* * *

We could never be together

But we are now

It's impossible

But it's happening

* * *

Her hair is up in an elegant braid

I'm trying to close my buttons on my tuxedo

She smiles when she stares at me

I feel like bursting in happiness

* * *

Her white gown

Trails behind her like white rose petals

Her face has little makeup

Smokey eyeliner that makes her eyes pop

Lips that is as red as a rose

* * *

She appears next to me

Breathing, smiling

She takes my arm

So, this isn't a dream

* * *

The ceremony starts

The priest babbles on

But now,

It's time for the vows

* * *

She goes first

I'm scared of

What she will say

Will she say: _I don't want to do this._?

I just have to listen

* * *

_You think you're ugly_

_You think you don't deserve me_

_You think you're dung compared to me_

_You think you're doing the wrong thing_

* * *

_But you are ugly_

_You don't deserve me_

_You're dung compared to me_

_You are doing the wrong thing_

* * *

I stiffen

This is the end

She doesn't want me

She's humiliating me

* * *

_But you are ugly,_

_And don't deserve me,_

_And you're dung compared to me,_

_And you're doing the wrong thing_

_**If you think like that**_

* * *

A gasp finds

Its way out of my mouth

What was happening?

What she not

Rejecting me?

* * *

_In my eyes_

_You're beautiful_

_You deserve more than me_

_You're gold_

_You are doing the right thing_

* * *

_You always doubt yourself_

_But you're the opposite of_

_What you doubt_

_So don't doubt_

* * *

_I'll keep you in line_

_Pull you away from your doubts_

_Give you everything_

_That you need_

* * *

_I'll support you_

_I'll keep you sane_

_I'll make you happy_

_And love you_

* * *

_If I fail to do these things_

_I will die_

_In agony_

_And sadness_

* * *

_You're the best_

_You think you're the worst_

_You're brave_

_You think you're a coward_

* * *

_See yourself in my eyes_

_See your true self_

_If you do,_

_You'll see…__**perfection**_

* * *

I blink back tears

I can't cry

She's too perfect

I won't deserve her even if I lived 10 more times

* * *

_I can see you doubting already_

_Stop it_

_I don't deserve half of you_

_You don't deserve half of me_

_We deserve each other_

* * *

I'm too happy

So overjoyed

I kiss her

Before I even said my vows

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER SEVEN~**

**Fyre and Water**

**Congratulations Fyre and Water (still love your name) Congrats on winning again! Sorry Anna D, but you're a guest. I really hate that I have to pass you off.**

**Fyre and Water: Congrats on winning for the second time! Woot!**

* * *

**Okay, so on the 10th Chapter, I will be choosing. The person who won on Chapter Nine, will be Chapter Eleven. If it's confusing, it'll clear up when the thing happens. Don't worry!**

**Anyways, how was this update? Did you like it? Please review!**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Anna D **Hehe, I got you stumped! I love getting people stumped! It gets them thinking! And yes, you were right, it was Elvis. **Chapter Seven**

**Fyre and Water **Congrats on winning for the second time! Yeah! I think you already know the policy... **Chapter Seven**

**Pinkie Pie22 **I'm so sorry that you didn't win! Better luck next time! Anyways, yes, that is Elvis! **Chapter Seven**

**Ode to the Fangirl **I get you buddy. Anyways, yes, it is Elvis! **Chapter Seven**

**BMOLove **Glad you enjoyed it! I just want to make this story okay for the person who requested it. **Chapter Seven**

**I wont tell you my name XD **I'll try to update sooner! But, I don't know if I can! **Chapter Seven**

**Sabrina Pines **Yup, it's Elvis! **Chapter Seven**

**Samantha **I'm glad you're fine with not participating! Also, it is Elvis!

* * *

**-AC**


	9. Oberon

Good

Better

Best

Never let it rest

Until you're good is better

And you're better best

* * *

My father Aster

Told me that everything

In his kingdom,

Had to be best

* * *

So, I strived for attention

I aced all of my history quizzes

And learned to speak all the languages

And excelled at sword-fighting

* * *

But still

My father

Paid no

Attention to me

* * *

I was broken

So I sought out for

Being best

Being better than my father

* * *

I was being the best

I was a golden child

I was everything

Anyone wanted

But why did my Father pay no attention to me?

* * *

I wanted to topple

My father's throne

Seat _myself_ onto it

And be king

* * *

And eventually

I did

I married a Faerie Princess

And my father died

It was unknown of what killed him…I killed him

* * *

You want to know the reason?

The reason why I murdered

My own father?

My own flesh and blood?

* * *

I still remember why

It had been the day

Of the last talk

My father and I had

It's clear in my mind

* * *

_**Son, come up here, to me**_

**Yes Father?**

_**You are at the age, of being King**_

**Yes Father!**

* * *

_**But there is a tiny misconception**_

_**Or should I say a big flaw?**_

_**Or a troubling problem?**_

_**That flaw, or problem, or misconception**_

_**Is YOU**_

* * *

**Father, what are you saying?**

**Why is the problem me?**

**I'm handsome**

**I'm smart**

**What better do you need?**

* * *

_**This is my kingdom, foolish boy**_

_**I have no intent of passing it onto YOU**_

_**You're never going to have my kingdom**_

_**Not until the day I die**_

* * *

**But—Father**

**How can you just keep the place to yourself?**

**Do you not need to share it?**

**To be kind and generous?**

* * *

_**I told you that everything needs to be best**_

_**Sure you're smart and handsome**_

_**But are you the best?**_

_**No, I am actually**_

_**I may be old and of age**_

_**But I can fight, to keep MY throne**_

* * *

My father left after that

I was angry

But I got over it

With revenge

* * *

I killed my Father

With poison

A concoction that I slipped into his goblet

But I didn't care

* * *

I wanted my throne

Still, I think back to that day

When I was young and naïve

But I am not saying,

That I _regret_ any of the actions

* * *

Let me get on with my story

Do you wish to hear the rest?

If you don't shut your eyes

If you do, and seek the story

Keep your eyes open

* * *

After my Father died

I married a Faerie Princess

And she bore me two fine sons

I was overjoyed that I had heirs

My first son

* * *

Had curly blonde hair

And bright green eyes

He had _my_ eyes

He had to be king

* * *

But as he grew up

I recognized an attitude of recklessness

A mischievous stir

I didn't like

I soon unlocked everything about my first son

* * *

Mischievous

Reckless

Crazy

He didn't have a single care

* * *

This was not the right for a king

This, could NEVER be king

He was nothing

I would never give him the throne

* * *

One day

When the first boy was playing on my throne

With my scepter

And my robes,

I bursted

* * *

I marched up to him

And grabbed him

Pulled him into an empty room

And exploded

* * *

**Daddy, what is it?**

_**What's your dream son?**_

**Do be King!**

_**No, you'll never be king**_

* * *

**What are you talking about? I am going to be King!**

_**You'll never be King. I won't let you. Until the day I die, you will never be king!**_

The toddler burst into tears

And ran out of the room

* * *

I quickly left

And went upstairs

Anger overcame me

And I felt the way I felt when I was rejected by my Father

* * *

I realized that everyone should

Deserve what happened to me

Everyone should be rejected

Because I was rejected

* * *

I was high

So everybody should be rejected

Everyone should be hurt

Like I was

* * *

**~WINNER OF EIGHT CHAPTER~**

**Ode to the Fangirl**

**Yeah, I really stumped you guys on CH 8! Whoo! I love it! But, there was one person who guessed right. Look up if you didn't see it. :P**

**Ode to the Fangirl: Congrats on winning! This is your...first time? Anyways, congratulations!**

* * *

**Remember FFSG people, for chapter ten, I will be choosing the person! For chapter eleven, the next person will do it!**

**I hope you understand, and if you don't, please PM me.**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Anna D** I'm glad your okay with just guessing. Anyways, this review is also for your other review. Nope, it's not Seven, but it's Hamstead. **Chapter Eight**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **No, it was Hamstead. Hmmm, I guess Seven could work too... **Chapter Eight**

**mary **Yup, it was Sheriff Hamstead!

**I won't tell you my name XD **Yeah, you got that the person was fat! I was trying to imply that with the buttons. Anyways, yup, it's Hamstead. **Chapter Eight**

**BMOLove **No, it's not Mr. Seven. Also, I didn't understand the **I that you **part.** Chapter Eight**

**Ode to the Fangirl **You got it right! Yeah! *highfives* **Chapter Eight**

**Pinkie Pie22 **Hmmm, that's a good guess! I didn't think of it like that! **Chapter Eight**

**Samantha **Yay, I had you stumped! Woo! And no, sorry, it's not Tom. **Chapter Eight**

**PUCKABRINALOVER **Glad that you think it's awesome! **Chapter Eight**

**PandoraVortex **Oh, the wedding with Jake and Briar is good! Nice one! **Chapter Eight**

* * *

**-AC**


	10. Daphne

She's so perfect

I'm so second rate

She saved the world

I was just a pawn

* * *

She led the army to battle

I was just the usual 'witch'

That helped the princess

Achieve her goal

* * *

Her hair is like gold

My hair is like dirt

Her eyes glow like diamonds

My eyes are mud

* * *

Why does she always have to be the star?

Why can't I be one?

People barely remember my name

They read the story wrong

* * *

Shine star

Dullen witch

If you can

Dullen enough

* * *

But out of it all

I can't hate my older sister

She's lovable

She took care of me

* * *

Everyone has their flaws

I do

Every person

Does

* * *

Know that I think back

I suddenly think

That without me,

The war wouldn't have been won

* * *

I didn't fight for this war to get famous

I fought because it was for the good

Maybe I just forgot

That being famous doesn't matter

* * *

I fought for the good

And even if people can't remember my name

Or remember what I did,

I know I was still a big part in the wall

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER NINE~**

**Sabrina Pines**

**The last chapter was Oberon, and Sabrina Pines got it first! This chapter wasn't long, but I was tired.**

**Sabrina Pines: Congrats!**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, and the short AN, but I'm really tired. But, you should remember I can't update that often, kay?**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Sabrina Pines **Congrats on winning! I'll PM you! **Chapter Nine**

**Guest **Yup, you got it right... **Chapter Nine**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **Yup, Oberon! :) **Chapter Nine**

**Samantha **Yeah, I stumped you on the last chapter! And yes, Chapter Nine is Oberon. **Chapter Nine**

**I wont tell you my name XD **Nope, not Puck and I'm glad you liked the way I wrote it! **Chapter Nine**

**mary **Yup, it's Oberon. PS...I'm the same age as you! We're friends! Don't tell! What school do you go to? I got to Laces. Anyways, I'm glad this is getting harder! **Chapter Nine**

**PUCKABRINALOVER **Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks! **Chapter Nine**

**BMOLove **Yup, Oberon! Wooh! **Chapter Nine**

**Pinkie Pie22 **No, Oberon! Quack! **Chapter Nine**

**SilverBladeofTruth **Glad you liked it! **Chapter Nine**

**Ode to a Fangirl **Yup, lots of pain! Oberon, yup! **Chapter Nine****  
**

**PandoraVortex **Yeah, it's Oberon! **Chapter Nine**

**Anna D **Yup, you spelled Oberon right. **Chapter Nine**

**Fyre and Water **Yeah, I used the context to write this chapter. **Chapter Nine**

**Guest **Yeah, Oberon!

Sorry, not Titania! **Chapter Nine**

* * *

**-AC**


	11. Red

**I THOUGHT OF THE SONG 'TRY' BY COLBIE CALLIAT. MAYBE YOU CAN GO ON YOUTUBE AND PLAY IT WHILE READING THIS.**

* * *

Stop

Just stop

Please stop

Before I die

* * *

Have you ever

Been humiliated

Or in a situation that

You didn't want to be?

* * *

Have you ever lost your sanity?

Your dignity?

Because you were

Doing the right thing?

* * *

Have you been

Locked up

Hidden away

By _yourself_

Because of that experience?

* * *

When you're all alone

By yourself

Do you like you?

Or do you wish that you were never born?

* * *

I was bound

By mental bounds

Driven to be someone else

Driven to be _fake_

* * *

Did I escape?

For a long time, no

But I did escape

I went free

But that was my

Biggest mistake

* * *

Being real scared me

What if I did the wrong thing?

What if people still saw me as a weird?

I wanted to fit in,

But I couldn't when I was fake, _and_ real

* * *

I hid

I squeezed into nooks of the walls

Locked the door always

And tried to disappear

* * *

But one

Pulled me out

From the darkness

And made me glow

* * *

The other one

Gave me withering stares

Which made me shrink

And want to die

* * *

It's like I'm in a fight

Join the world

Or shrink away

What do I choose?

* * *

I want to choose

Join the world

But the blonde one,

Discourages me

* * *

I remember in my mind

Overhearing the two sisters fighting

It helps me

But it doesn't

* * *

_**Can't you ask nicer to her? At least a bit?**_

**How can I? She can burst out of her little act anytime!**

_**How can you say that? **_

_**The sister I know would try to help her out!**_

* * *

**But I'm not that sister you know anymore**

**I've changed since I was nine**

_**Please 'Brina, give her a chance!**_

**I'm just trying to protect ourselves!**

**I don't want to put you or mom or dad or Puck in danger again!**

* * *

_**Alright fine**_

_**I agree with you**_

_**But at least help me get**_

_**Her out of her shell**_

* * *

I ran off after that

I locked myself into my room

Gasping

Crying

* * *

The next day

The blonde one was nice

But it was an act

I knew it was

* * *

But after breakfast

Blondie pulled me away

And helped me out

Of my shell

* * *

**Listen, I'm just going to say ****this once**

**I'm sorry**

**I shouldn't have treated you wrong**

**And I hope you can accept my apology**

* * *

I had some courage still

She was talking to me

But I wasn't going to forgive her

That easy

* * *

_**I overheard you talking about me**_

_**You're just apologizing**_

_**Because of what**_

_**Daphne said, right?**_

* * *

**?, listen**

**I'm really sorry**

**I mean it**

**And even if you don't accept this apology**

**I'm still going to help you out**

* * *

And then I realized that the blondie was a good person

That she really wanted to help

And that she felt

Truly sorry

* * *

So I let her help me

And I soon went out

Became bolder

And finally came out of my shell

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER TEN~**

**Pinkie Pie22**

**The last chapter was Daphne, and congrats to Pinkie Pie22! Her answer was: Daphne, Daffy**

**Pinkie Pie22: Congratulations!**

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update! And YEAH! OVER 100 REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS ALL AND ALWAYS WILL! EEEEHHH! IF EMOJIS WORKED ON THE COMPUTER, I'D BLOW YOU GUYS A KISS! (if you know what I mean)**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Pinkie Pie22 **Congratulations! It's your first time! YEAH! **Chapter Ten**

**BMOLove **I like how to said: Good job with **Daphne**. You had total confidence that it was Daphne! **Chapter Ten**

**PUCKABRINALOVER **Thank you! I wanted everyone to see how Daphne felt, and just not call her stuck up. **Chapter Ten**

**Anna D **Yes. :) **Chapter Ten**

**Sabrina Pines **Yup, Daphne. And this CH is your request! **Chapter Ten**

**Samantha **Yeah, it's Daphne. I can't think of anyone else too... **Chapter Ten**

**Fyre and Water **Yup? Hehe! See what I did there? **Chapter Ten**

**I wont tell you my name XD **Yeah, Daphne. And the other chapter yeah, Oberon. **Chapter Ten**

**mary **Thank you! So, you live in New Zealand...Auckland...I like that name! If my parents banned me from reading it, I'd probably sneak read it at school. ;P P.S., Yeah, Daphne. **Chapter Ten**

**PandoraVortex **Glad you liked it! **Chapter Ten**

**Ode to the Fangirl **Thank you! **Chapter Ten**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **Daphne it is! ;D **Chapter Ten**

**WinterMagic1 **100th Reviewer? Wooh, you go girl! Anyways, yeah, Daphne. **Chapter Ten****  
**

**CityofNo1Fans **You're not _that_ late, don't fret. Yeah, Daphne. **Chapter Ten****  
**

* * *

**-AC**


	12. Ms Smirt

Blonde hair

Cool blue eyes

Beautiful

Once mine

* * *

Brown hair

Honey, chestnut eyes

Innocent

Once mine

* * *

I'm not talking about the Grimms

Why would I care about them?

I'm talking about

_My_ daughters

* * *

Arlene and Poppy

My two daughters

Once mine,

Than another's

* * *

I remember that night when they went missing

It was a thunder-storm

I went to pick up Poppy and Arlene

From their schools

* * *

But they were missing

Their teachers knew nothing

All was found

Was a **red handprint**

* * *

I searched

I screamed

I sobbed

I shrieked

* * *

They were never found

So I lost hope

And I actually…

Gave up

* * *

I got a job

At an orphanage

And there was even

More pain

* * *

It was a normal day

Until two girls were brought in with a police officer

I froze when I saw

A blonde girl and a brunette

* * *

I lost my girls

Possibly, they were returning...home?

Please

Please

* * *

**Poppy? Arlene?**

_**Ms., these two girls' parents were lost**_

**O-oh…**

_**We got their paper work right here…**_

* * *

I learned that their names were ? and ?

I hated them

This was just a punishment

For being _punished_

* * *

I made sure to let them know I hated them

I made them get up early and cook

I tried to give them away to psychopaths

I wanted to do, _something_

* * *

But then they left

Then came again

Then left

Then came again

* * *

When they were finally gone

I was supposed to feel happy

But I only felt

Grief

* * *

And here it another day

Today, a day of sorrow and screaming at kids

I just hate my job

I just hate _everything_

* * *

But then I remember

Today is the day

That I rest

And don't have to face those ugly, pesky, smelly, kids

* * *

I get up

And decide to go grocery shopping

When I go out

I instantly spot little girls playing out on the street

* * *

I wouldn't mind them

But the blonde girl's smile

The brunette girl's laughter

It brings me to the past

Where my daughters were

* * *

I run to them

They _have_ to be my daughters

Poppy and Arlene

Is that them?

* * *

**Poppy! Arlene! Is that you?**

The blonde looks up at me

_**Who are you? Stranger!**_

My heart starts to sink

But the brunette has a little dot on her leg

Poppy had that same dot

* * *

**You are Poppy and Arlene!**

**Don't you recognize me?**

**Poppy!**

**Arlene!**

* * *

The brunette shares a look with the blonde

_**Listen lady, we don't know who you are!**_

It is them

I know they are

* * *

**Poppy, Arlene, I know it's you!**

**I don't know why you keep on denying it!**

**I'm sorry for giving up, just please, come home with me!**

**Please!**

* * *

Poppy and Arlene glower at me

_**I don't know who you are, and I don't plan on finding out!**_

Those words cut into my heart

I fall onto the street

I lost my babies again

* * *

The brunette and the blonde hurry away from their mother

Tears prick in the brunette's eyes

The blonde one bites her lip

They stumble onto a park bench, and weep

* * *

The brunette wails

**Why does that have to be our mother? Why did our life have to be like this?**

The blonde one tries to stay brave

**_Were Everafters, Rose-Red, our fairytale continues even after we finished it_**

* * *

**I don't want to be an Everafter!**

**I hate the fact that I have to leave my mother!**

**I hate the fact, that I was just adopted by that woman, and that I love her!**

**I hate the fact that my life ever happened!**

**I hate the fact, that Glinda had to put Forgetful Dust on that woman, and hand us to her when she was at the hospital!**

**I hate that I LOVE HER!**

* * *

True identities revealed

The truth tore their hearts

And there they stayed

Crying

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER ELEVEN~**

**BMOLove**

**The last chapter was yes, Red, and I decided to make themselves like that cause that fit along just fine. :)**

**BMOLove: Congrats May! (I got that right, right?)**

* * *

**Wow guys, you guys are amazing! I got 113 Reviews! I love you guys so much, and I am so thankful! Just thank you so much! Wooh!**

**Did you guys understand this chapter? If not, please PM me! I will explain now. So, this chapter, the mystery person lost her children, and worked in a orphanage. Two sisters came, and they looked like the mystery person's children. But, they're not. The mystery person meets their children at the end, but they reject her. The children know that the mystery person is their mother, but cannot say it. The mystery person's children were Everafters, and when the mystery person got in an accident and was hospitalized in the past, Glinda the Good Witch came and threw Forgetful Dust at her when the Mystery Person woke up. Glinda said that two children were born of hers, and handed the children to her. So, the children are not really the mystery person's children, but the children thought of the mystery person as a real mother. It was never unrevealed why Glinda gave the mystery person the children, but the children were kidnapped by the Scarlet Hand.**

**Whew! That was a lot! Please PM if you did not understand that!**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Fyre and Water **No problem! **Chapter Eleven**

**BMOLove **Did you want Red to come out earlier? **Chapter Eleven**

**Guest **Yup, that was Red! **Chapter Eleven**

**Anna D **Glad you liked it! **Chapter Eleven**

**mary **Oh, I didn't realize that it was this hard. :) I guess that since I know the person, it's harder to the people who have to guess. And yes, it's Red. **Chapter Eleven**

**Samantha **Yes, you are indeed right. :) Who says indeed? **Chapter Eleven**

**CityOfNo1Fans **YEA! I'm glad you can see Sabrina like that! I succeeded! **Chapter Eleven**

**Ode to the Fangirl **Yea, it's Red. **Chapter Eleven**

**I wont tell you my name XD **I'm glad you liked it! **Chapter Eleven**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **Hmmm, I never viewed it as that! That could work! But no, Red. **Chapter Eleven**

**Guest **Yes. **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**-AC**


	13. Jabberwocky

**THE WORD 'RUBY' IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS TO BE!**

* * *

Revenge

Revenge

Revenge

Revenge

* * *

I needed it

I couldn't live without it

It was sweet

It brought misery

* * *

Pain

Pain

Pain

Pain

* * *

A sharp needle

Once in

Once out

In again

* * *

The first time, it was like I was torn from limb to limb

Like fire were my bones

Needles jabbing everywhere

Red spurting

* * *

But I came back

And I saw a ruby

Stuck in a room

I loved her

* * *

Ruby

Ruby

Ruby

Ruby

* * *

Scarlet

Rose

Ruby

Blood

* * *

I needed blood

I needed blood to spill

Like me

When my blood spilled

* * *

The ruby would bring me blood

I knew it would

The way its eyes shined manically

The way it _was _blood

* * *

I'd play her pet

I'd play her lover

I'd play her dog

I'd play her _everything_ to get blood

* * *

She was a maniac

She was a weirdo

She was a dummy

She was exactly what I needed

* * *

Slowly

Slowly

Slowly

Slowly

* * *

The plan unraveled like a thread

Pulled slowly

Agony like pain

Thirsty for revenge

* * *

But then it came

The day finally came

It was time for revenge

Time for the killing

* * *

The girl rode on my back

I stomped to look for the blonde man

I saw them

And the fairy

* * *

I roared

I needed to kill the blonde man

He killed my master

He needed to die

* * *

Pain

Pain

Pain

Pain

* * *

Again

Again

Again

Pain again

* * *

A sharp sword

Plunged into me

No, no, no

It wasn't supposed to go like this

* * *

I needed to avenge my master

Get revenge

No

No

* * *

**~WINNER OR CHAPTER TWELVE~**

**CityofNo1Fans**

**Yeah, for chapter twelve, you guys understood what was happening! Wooh! A lot of you liked it, so thank you! It was Ms. Smirt**

**CityofNo1Fans:** **Congrats! Is it your first or second? Or third...? I'll go check.**

* * *

**I'm back! I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing, but I found a new reason for the mystery person to do whatever he did. :P! Anyways, I love you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**P.S. Check out the bunny! **

**/)/)**

**(^.^)**

** C(") (")**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**I wont tell you my name XD **It's fine if it's late! And yes, Ms. Smirt. **Chapter Twelve**

**Ode to the Fangirl **Thank you! Gah! The feels! **Chapter Twelve**

**Fyre and Water **Thank you! Ms. Smirt! **Chapter Twelve**

**Samantha **Yes. **Chapter Twelve**

**Axel Treehorn **Yeah, you got it right. **Chapter Twelve**

**CityofNo1Fans **That's what I'm here for. **Chapter Twelve**

**Anna D **Oh, your parents won't let you get one? :( **Chapter Twelve**

**mary **Yeah, Ms. Smirt. **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**-AC**


	14. Mustardseed

The worst always gets the best

The best always gets the worst

My brother found love

I haven't

* * *

My brother got to leave the palace

I had to stay

He found love

I haven't found it yet

* * *

My brother was hated

Mischievous

Nobody liked him

But he went somewhere new, and he was accepted

* * *

I was feared

I had to act formal

I was contained

I was like a _slave_

* * *

What was it like to be free?

What did it feel like to say what you want to say?

What did it feel like when you got to run?

What does it feel like to wear normal clothes?

* * *

I've never been so low before

I feel unprepared,

Like a child running through the night

With a faceless person dashing towards him

* * *

Have you ever been outside alone?

I haven't

I have been surrounded my guards

I couldn't see anything, actually

* * *

Have you ever gone shopping?

I haven't

People say it's horrid,

But is it really?

* * *

I'm sneaking out tonight

To see what it feels to fly by myself

To feel the feeling of the wind against your face

To be _free_

* * *

It's a risk

Yeah, even flying alone is a great risk for me

But I don't care

But I do care

* * *

The window is open

So is that door **(LOL, Frozen Song)**

I'm quiet

I spread my wings

* * *

I launch myself out

Wow

Wow

_Wow_

* * *

Wind

Wind

Wind

Wind

* * *

This is wind

It's not a fan

Or a desperate fairy trying to cool you down

By blowing in your face

* * *

Lights

Lights

Lights

Lights

* * *

This is light

It's not a projector light of a documentary of the census of Faerie

Or a spotlight so people could focus

On me

* * *

Clouds

Clouds

Clouds

Clouds

* * *

These are clouds

They're not just a blanket that your mom ordered you to use

Or a silk robe with an itchy collar that

Gives me a rash

* * *

My hair is flowing

My robe is whipping back and forth

The coolness of the air makes my face ache

Joyfully

* * *

Freedom

Freedom

Freedom

Freedom

Enjoy it when you can

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER TWELVE~**

**Fyre and Water**

**Can you guys guess this chapter's person? Teehee. Teehee. Teeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Fyre and Water: Congratulations!**

* * *

**Haha, after I posted the bunny, lots of you tried it! Hehehe. The bunny, no bunnies were really cute, and it showed me that you guys do read this section! I thought you didn't!**

**Hmmm, the next, next chapter will be chosen by mua, because it's the 15th Chapter, so watch out!**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**I wont tell you my name XD **Yup, it's the Jabberwocky! Also, maybe when you did the bunny, FF made it go wrong. Hmmm...**Chapter Twelve**

**Samantha **Oh, that's a good guess. And yes, it's the Jabberwocky. Sometimes I wonder is the Jabberwocky says _jabberwocky_ like the SG book... **Chapter Twelve**

**BMOLove **Thank you! I write in the Living Room 'cause that's where the computer is. I wish I had a laptop...^.^** Chapter Twelve**

**mary **Yup, it's the Jabberwocky! Cute bunny! :) **Chapter Twelve**

**Fyre and Water **You won, you won, you won! **Chapter Twelve**

**Axel Treehorn **Yup, it's the Jabberwocky. Lol, Old Red and that Thing is scarier than a horror movie. **Chapter Twelve****  
**

**Guest **Thank you! **Chapter Twelve**

**Sabrina Pines **Glad you liked it, 'Brina. Lol. **Chapter Twelve**

**SilverBladeofTruth **Wow, I luv your name! And yeah, glad you understood it! **Chapter Twelve**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **Yup, the Jabberwocky!

* * *

**-AC**


	15. Moth

**THIS CHAPTER IS UM...VERY DESCRIPTIVE AND HOT! DON'T WORRY, DON'T THINK** _WRONG_!

* * *

All I want is love

I really do just want love

But still

Girls like me can't get love

* * *

Before him

Before the handsome prince of Faerie,

I was engaged with the prince of Luchess

Let's go back then

* * *

I was a naive little girl

With curled blonde hair

Like a princess

Eyes that shone like emerald jewels

* * *

When I first was engaged,

I was ecstatic

I was going to find love

I was going to _be _in love

* * *

The Prince's name was Flint

He was one of the sons of Lugbara

Flint was the nature spirit of

Fire

* * *

His eyes were a cinders at night

His hair was like ruby pomegranates

His hands, delicate yet calloused

His body toned and muscular

* * *

When I met him,

His eyes left embers in my soul

His _sexy_ seductive tune made me melt

Everything about him made my heart on fire

* * *

I knew he was the one

He made my heart thump in my throat

His touch were line thin lines of fire on my arms

And when we kissed, I burst into flames

* * *

I remember when we kissed peasant

It was a starry night with all of the stars out

He called me out of my room

Into his arms

* * *

It was a crisp, clean night

The air was fresh and pure

The stars shone like never before

Everything was _perfect_

* * *

I wore a blue satin dress

It hung limply on my thin body

Down I flew, down, down, down

And his arms gripped me

* * *

He was so warm,

So hot,

So passionate,

So furious

* * *

He kissed me, he kissed me,

Right there, right on that spot,

His lips were hot and parted, so irresistible

His hands were on my hips, making them burn with pleasure

* * *

I couldn't leave him that night

We sat on Lover's Cliff watching the night

It was never cold

He warmed me inside and out

It was like he was inside of me

* * *

I don't remember what happened after that

When I woke up, I was back in bed

Tucked under the covers

But I was just cold

* * *

Cold

Cold

Ice

Ice

* * *

It was like I hadn't met Flint that night

Cold, cold, cold

Shivers, shivers, shivers, shivers,

Like icicles in my throat

* * *

I couldn't leave bed

I couldn't get out

I couldn't move

It hurt; It was too painful

* * *

I don't know what happened

Doctors came and went

Until one doctor came

Lugbara himself

* * *

Well peasant,

Don't remember Lugbara?

Fool, waste of space!

He was Flint's _father_

* * *

I was frail

Pale

Sick

Almost dead

* * *

When Lugbara came

He was blurry, two of him moving back and forth

I could make out his changing hair

His eyes were just like Flint's

* * *

No

They turned icy

Then forest-green

Then coal-black

* * *

He touched my head

It felt cold, hot

**_Poor child, I see Flint has took your warmth_**

**...**

I couldn't speak, open my mouth

* * *

_**My sons are evil**_

_**Some are pure,**_

_**But most of them have their own destinies**_

_**I see that this is his**_

* * *

_**But this can be fixed**_

I couldn't hear him

Just faintly

I felt being lifted up

I saw Flint's eyes

* * *

**_This will hurt a bit, and after you get out, _**

**_You must stay warm for two days_**

**_Just stay in bed near the fire_**

**_And if things go wrong, stay in the fire for one hour_**

**_You'll then be fixed in no time_**

* * *

I blinked, and saw the furnace roaring

My eyes widened

I understood what he was going to do

**N-n-n-n-n-n-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Embers and fire surrounded me

It didn't hurt,

It felt warm,

Almost soothing

* * *

But it go stronger

It grew hotter

And hotter

And hotter

* * *

It was nothing like Flint's lips

It was like burning, dying

I couldn't scream,

I couldn't do anything-

Just wait

* * *

Blackness

Edged with some red

No,

No red is allowed

* * *

In the black murkiness

All I saw was Flint and I getting married

His eyes were greedy and angry

All he wanted was more warmth

* * *

No,

Never get engaged

Never leave my heart our

Never fall in love unless you're sure it'll work

* * *

When I woke up,

I saw my mother

She smiled at me snottily

_**You're engaged!**_

* * *

No

No

No

No

* * *

Mother forced me to be fancy

The maids combed my hair

No,

I won't be pretty

* * *

I was going to be frowning

Angry

Suspicious

Haughty

* * *

I met the "prince"

He was handsome,

He was worth for breaking someone's heart

I was going to have to force this love

* * *

It couldn't be a natural love

Or gentle love

It had to be

Forced love

* * *

Everything would go right then

It would be fine, okay

I would never get hurt,

I would always be guarded and get what I want

* * *

Years passed after the engagement

The prince left Faerie

Oh well,

No love anymore

* * *

But then,

He came back

With...

Another girl

* * *

No

This love was going to be right

Always right

So I had the right plan

To kill the girl

* * *

I gave her poison to drink

She drank it

But she was saved by the "prince"

No, I wasn't going to deal with this pain

* * *

Nowadays, I think of the girl

The ways I can kill her

So see the lights leave her eyes

Even if it takes jail

* * *

You might think I'm crazy

But you'll never know

What I've been through,

And the pain I've endured

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN~**

**Psychopath**** Enigma**

**Wow, this chapter...I just went with the flow. I did not plan this out. Yay! I made my own story! :)**

**Psychopath Enigma: Hehe, congrats on winning! I will PM you!**

* * *

**Well, how was this chapter? I really thought it was deep and thoughtful. If you understand it, it's really creative. If you're confused, just PM me!**

**Also, Fyre and Water, I couldn't let you win because you won the other chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Fyre and Water **Thanks! Sorry I can't choose you! **Chapter Fourteen**

**Anna D **It's fine if you don't review! Yeah, my charger gets messed up too! Anyways, yes, it was Mustardseed. **Chapter Fourteen**

**Psychopath Enigma **Congrats on winning! **Chapter Fourteen**

**mary **Mustardseed, yes. I tried to read the book, but then I got bored. ;p **Chapter Fourteen**

**CityofNo1Fans **Thank you! **Chapter Fourteen**

**BMOLove **Yeah, I try to show people's flaws, because everything that is perfect is a Mary Sue or a Gary Stew! **Chapter Fourteen**

**Samantha **Yup! **Chapter Fourteen**

**I wont tell you my name **Yeah, Mustardseed. **Chapter Fourteen**

**SilverBladeofTruth **Your welcome! Yeah, Mustardseed! **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**-AC**


	16. Puck

Why do I bother her?

Why do I prank her?

Why do I get her mad?

Why do I always pay attention to _her_?

* * *

I ask myself these days at night

My heads swirls with questions

Every since I've met her,

I'm thinking

* * *

Why do I vent my emotions on _her_?

Do I hate her that much?

Do I…

Do I love her that much?

* * *

Love

Passion

Stolen kisses

Warm hugs

* * *

No

No

Never grow up

Never grow up

* * *

Love shows vulnerability

It shows that you're ready to grow up

It shows that you're depending your heart on someone else's

I've seen love get broken

It's never permanent

* * *

My parents fought lots of times

The tiny arguments

The heated fights

The serious, scary fights

* * *

Love is a lost cause

I realized that no matter how long you love somebody

That love will fade

The love will never come back

And you just wait

* * *

No

No

No

No, I don't love her

That's not the reason I prank her

* * *

Denial

That's what they all say

**Denial is not just a river in Egypt**

There's a river in Egypt?

I thought Egypt was a desert!

* * *

They can't tell me how I feel

**If you deny it for too long, the opportunity will pass**

They don't know how I feel

They never will be who I am

* * *

Why do people expect me to like her?

I don't, we're not a pair

I will never grow up

I'm going to stay young forever

* * *

Musings of the night make me woozy and squeamish

I try to stop it all,

But everything crashes down hard onto me

Just like reality

* * *

I'm torn apart between love and hate

Do I love her?

Do I hate her?

_This_ is the reason I don't think

* * *

The thinking in my head kills me

It's like I'm getting torn from limb to limb

My recklessness is stripping about

No, I must do something

* * *

When I say I need to do something,

I thought I was going to throw her into a puddle of cement

And wait for her to dry up

But no, I did something else

* * *

I kissed her

I kissed her

OMG

OMG

* * *

I know girls only use _OMG_

But I kissed her

I _kissed _her!

And I…liked it…Or not

* * *

It was a half-and-half feeling

I felt disgust; I was kissing a girl!

I felt bliss; A calmness

I didn't know if I was to grow up or stay young

* * *

It was like the young part of me wanted me to

Stay young

It was like the growing part of me wanted to

Grow up

* * *

When I'm older,

I don't know if I'll love her,

But if I do,

I probably wouldn't want to stay young

And grow up for her

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN~**

**BMOLove**

**Whew! I just recovered from a heart attack. Psychopathic Enigma won already, so I couldn't choose her. :( I saw BMOLove, and I double-checked to see if she won before three chapters. Thankfully, she had! WHEW!**

**BMOLove: Congratulations! How was the chapter? I tried to nail the preromance! How'd I do?**

* * *

**Do you guys know who this is? *smiles mischievously* I want to update quicker nowadays, and I love you guys! This FF might even get 200 reviews! {insert puppy eyes}**

**(::::) (::::)**

**You know what, I'm not even going to try! It looks creepy! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyways, where are my account reviewers? All of them were guests!? *gasps* {insert mysterioius fate} (Don't worry, I won't try)**

**Also, did you guys understand the last chapter? Moth was thrown into a furnace. Don't look at the screen like that!**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Psychopathic Enigma **Sorry you couldn't win! I don't know if you know the rules, but only a winner can get chosen again after three chappies. {insert sad face} **Chapter Fifteen**

**Lifeofme **Your right! **Chapter Fifteen**

**Samantha **Yup. **Chapter Fifteen**

**Axel Treehorn **Lol. Who's Mistery and Cupcakes? Were you trying to write Misery, 'cause I read the _Blood of Olympus_! **Chapter Fifteen**

**I wont tell you my name XD **Beware of Lugbara! He might take you and toss you into a furnace! **Chapter Fifteen**

**Anna D **Yup! What's your favorite candy? Mines chocolate! Yum... **Chapter Fifteen**

**BMOLove **Muahahahahahaha! I'm evil like that! {mysterious smirk} Hehe. **Chapter Fifteen**

**pinkie pie22 **Ducky! What does he/she think of my chapter? Quack! **Chapter Fifteen**

**SilverBlade **I'm like that sumtimes. Hehe. I like sumtimes. **Chapter Fifteen**

**mary **Lol! A fat boy? I know this stuff because I...research it...I type up mythical creatures, and Wikipedia has a ton of them! **Chapter Fifteen**

**Ode to the Fangirl **Thank you! **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**-AC**


	17. Queen of Hearts

Every day, I wipe up the makeup off of my face

The white powder fades.

The blue shadow dissolves

The red lipstick stains

The clown wig disappears

* * *

I don't dare to look at myself

I'm ugly

I'm revolting

I'm horrifying

* * *

My waxy, ash blonde hair is limp

My acne-free face is twisted like clay

My eyes are a sickly shade of green

My nose is too thin for my wide face

* * *

The makeup will hide it

It'll hide my sickly face from everyone

And to those who want to see my true face,

They _die_

* * *

When I sleep at night,

I peer out of the window

Watching the stars

They're beautiful and…

I'm not

* * *

I always want to be beautiful

I am never beautiful, and my people think so too

I'm a beast, to ugly to let out,

I need to hide myself

* * *

My eyes flick around the window, until I see the girl

The girl who hides her face under paint

The girl who hates herself more than me

The girl who is…beautiful

* * *

I stumble away from the window,

Into the bed

And mutter to myself the whole night,

**Ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly…**

* * *

Morning

I dread the mornings

I must see myself in the mirror to put on my makeup

And every moment of it, I hate it

* * *

One glance poisons my mind

One glimpse kills me

One peek hurt me

I'll survive, but I'll be soulfully injured

* * *

After the white powder session,

And the blue shadow makeup,

And the red lipstick jab,

I'm ready to go

* * *

I walk down the stairs

With triumph in my face

I must not show weaknesses

Or else

* * *

_**Your Majesty!**_

I glance down the stairs and see my servant, Curve

**What? **

_**You have an appointment today with the King of One!**_

* * *

I nod,

Send Curve downstairs

And make my way down,

Like the others

* * *

When I'm down, I see a handsome man with ones on his tunic

I raise an eyebrow

**Why are you here?**

_**To see you my Queen**_

* * *

We settle in the Court Room,

And I peer at him suspiciously

He stares back

**Well? Explain!**

* * *

_**Your Majesty,**_

_**I'm here to propose an engagement**_

_**You, me?**_

_**Tonight?**_

* * *

I scoff,

This is not happening

**Off with you head!**

_**Your Majesty, just a-**_

* * *

Curve comes in and escorts One out

I smirk

He can't mess with me

I sigh and-

* * *

_**YOUR MAJESTY!**_

One runs in and comes to me

He snatches off my wig

He splashes water on my face

* * *

I scream

My face

It's ugly

It's horrid

It's revolting

* * *

_**My queen!**_

_**Your majesty!**_

**OUT!**

**OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!**

* * *

I run out, tears streaming down my face

My paint stains my cheeks

I close my eyes as I hear gasps

**Ugly, ugly, ugly**

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN~**

**Lifeofme**

**I chose this chappie for a special reason. To those girls out there who think they're ugly, you're not. Your beautiful and amazing! Don't doubt yourself! **

**Lifeofme: Congrats for winning for the first time! WOOH!**

* * *

**So, how is your day? Sorry for the _late_ update, but I'll try to update quicker! Anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed! LOVE YOU!**

**To all of the girls who doubt themselves...You're beautiful. You're magnificent. You're talented. You're hilarious. I know who loves you...GOD! I'm Christian, and I'm proud! You're ALL OF THE THINGS THAT ARE GOOD! MAGNIFICENT, BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, TALENTED, HILARIOUS, KIND, NICE, FUNNY, EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Lifeofme **Congrats on winning! WOOH! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**Anna D **Chocolate buddies! YEA! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**Samantha **Yup! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**SilverBlade **Yup! I don't know if you're a girl or not, but still, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**Pinkie Pie22 **LOL! TELL DUCKY THAT SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! SO ARE YOU! **Chapter Sixteen**

**BMOLove **Congrats! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, MAY! **Chapter Sixteen**

**Psychopathic Enigma **Are you still confused? Sorry if you are! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**I won't tell you my name **XD LOL Lugbara is a mythical character that I researched. You're beautiful! **Chapter Sixteen**

**Axel Treehorn **Oh my gosh! Pinkie Pie...Cannibalism? HUH? You have to tell me the author's name! YOU'RE...BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**mary **hehehehe. Lol. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **Yup! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**Guest **YUP! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen**

**Guest **I like your font. Anyways, I chose Auspicious Cloud because it was on a horse calender that my friend gave to me. Horses are my favorite animals. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! **Chapter Sixteen****  
**

* * *

**-AC**


	18. Puck's Pixies

We remember when we murdered kings

We remember when we stung newborn babies to death

We remember the feeling of free malice

We _also_ remember the time we were punished for our deeds

* * *

Titania, is a selfish woman

She only cares for herself

And her family

That's why our punishment was loomed with them

* * *

Small, glowing lights

Stinging

The transformation hurt, it hurt

First from a fairy to a bug

* * *

We have adapted

We can still feel imprisoned,

But we live, with the minimized freedom

It's…

* * *

I remember the furious freedom that I sometimes have

Flying, zipping around

Stinging, weeping, murdering

Until I hear the sharp sound of agony's moan

* * *

I fly off to the sound,

Desperate

If I do enough good deeds,

Master may free me

* * *

The thought of being freed echoes in my mind

Don't dwell too much in your dreams

But I want to be free, I can hope

I can hope for the umpteenth time where all of my hopes have been shattered

* * *

I see my master

He orders me to get him a soda bottle

I buzz at him

And I titter off

* * *

I have a bottle

I bring it back and he takes it

I wait, waiting for my prize

My prize for freedom

* * *

My prize to zip around freely

Evil, pure evil

Killing, hurting, torturing,

Being _myself_

* * *

No reward

I just wait,

Dwelling with my shattered dreams

I won't hope again…I think

* * *

My dreams are vivid and tinted red

Blood, blood

I remember

I remember who I was

* * *

I was a killer

I was a fairy

I was wicked and evil

I am still that thing now

* * *

**Obey and you'll be turned back**

**Obey and you wishes will come true**

**Just obey**

**Obey**

* * *

I obey everyday with no reward

She lies, she's an evil liar

But sadly,

But _not_ as evil as I am

* * *

I'll dream

I'll wish

I'll fight for my freedom

In the state of my broken dreams

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN~**

**CityofNo1Fans**

**I wrote this chappie off the prompt of _School for Good and Evil, a World Without Princes _if you read it.**

**CityofNo1Fans: Congrats on winning! Think of who you want! :)**

* * *

**Did any of you guys read _School for Good and Evil_? YOU BETTA READ IT! It's so good, and I think the third book came out! I need to get the book. I'm serious, I NEED IT! **

**I want to know what happens with Agatha and Tedros! They're my favorite couple! :) Okay, sorry for fangirling out there, but I just LOVE the book! **

**I'm going to a wedding today! I love weddings! EEEEEEEEEEEH! And this guy I like will be there! I haven't seen him in a while! AAAAAAH! Okay, bye! :)**

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Anna D **Thank you! And yeah, it was the Queen of Hearts. **Chapter Seventeen**

**Samantha **Yeah, Queen of Hearts. **Chapter Seventeen**

**CityofNo1Fans **Yup, it's Queen of Hearts! YOU WON! **Chapter Seventeen**

**The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky **Lol, Alicorn Ducky. Hehe. Yeah, Queen of Hearts. **Chapter Seventeen**

**Fyre and Water **Glad you liked it! I always wanted to give insight...**Chapter Seventeen**

**mary **Lol. I like your font! **Chapter Seventeen**

**BMOLove **Thank you, May! :) **Chapter Seventeen**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **Haha, lol. Yup, Queen of Hearts. **Chapter Seventeen**

**I wont tell you my name XD **I go to Wikipedia. I just type on the search bar, **Mythical Creatures **and Wikipedia comes up. :) **Chapter Seventeen**

**Lifeofme **Yup! Hmmm, I'm thinking of prompts for your Chappie...**Chapter Seventeen**

**Ode to the Fangirl **YOU ARE SO SWEET! Hehe, I love it when you "type" Gah. I don't know why. GAAAAAAH! :) **Chapter Seventeen**

**SilverBlade **Hmm, Titania seems good for it too, but it's the Queen of Hearts, sorry! **Chapter Seventeen**

**Delphinium **I like your name! Have you ever read _The Wolf Princess_? There's a girl named Delhpine. **Chapter Seventeen**

**Guest **Yes. **Chapter Seventeen**

**Axel Treehorn **Uh...Oh my. Very dark fics...Sweet Apple Massacre? Lol. **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**-AC**


	19. Chapter 19

They were all wicked

They were all ruthless

They were all evil

And they ended up dying

* * *

I remember being with a ogre

He forced me to clean his shoes

He forced me to bow down

He forced me to obey him

* * *

I remember being with a wizard

He tested potions and spells on me

Some were odd, some were painful

Some killed and some revived

* * *

I remember being with Caradonia

She was a wicked woman with an ugly daughter

She forced me to kill her daughter

Because she mistook her for someone else

* * *

But there is a sweet memory that lingers in my mind

The beautiful princess who was fair and true to her word

A princess and her prince that kept me

The princess that fell in love with me

* * *

The prince did not know at first

I was given as a shrine in the princess's room

She talked to me every day, of her doubts and insecurities

And I spoke back

* * *

Soon enough she fell in love with me

My sweet Lily, my Lily

She forbade her prince to come to her room

So she could be with me

* * *

The prince got suspicious and angry

So he snuck into her room

And watched her talk to me, saying the words that cut his throat

**I love you**

* * *

After my precious Lily spoke her words

The prince whipped out of hiding

Grabbed her and brought me to the hanging room

And there he hung the one whom I loved

* * *

As her head hung limp

As her arms relaxed

As her eyes closed

As she took her last breath

I screamed

* * *

She was and is the only one I love

She is never replaced in my heart, everyday

I'll avenge her, humans are filthy in everyway

The prince that killed her would be slaughtered by his own sword

* * *

The human prince killed an Everafter

An Everafter, whom I loved

I despise humans; they think they are mighty and higher than us

No, not for long

* * *

Oh Lily, my sweet Lily

There you sleep in the Villain's Keep

Fighting your nightmares, fighting your revenge

Oh Lily, sweet Lily, you are whom I will avenge

* * *

**~WINNER OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN~**

**Addibobaddi**

**BTW, the princess in the chapter is the Goose Girl. Yup, I Wikipedia_ed_ it.**

**Addibobaddi: Congrats on winning for the first time! **

* * *

**Well hello again! I just finished reading the _Serpent's Shadow_ and it was so good! Ahhhh, now I have no books to read, so I'm sad...Any books you recommend?**

**Ugh, it's soon gonna be finals week. I _hate _finals. I mean, who likes finals? Now I have to study...:( Anyways, we're 197 reviews guys!**

**Can we make it 200? Please? That'll really make my day! :) **

* * *

**Reviewers Replies:**

**Samantha **Yup, it's Puck's pixies. **Chapter Eighteen**

**Axel Treehorn **Wow, that does sound pretty messed up...**Chapter Eighteen**

**Addibobaddi **Yup, it's the pixies! Congrats on winning! **Chapter Eighteen**

**SilverBlade **Ya, it's the pixies. **Chapter Eighteen**

**mary **Yay! Lol, flying cockroaches. Hehe. **Chapter Eighteen**

**Fyre and Water **Dangit! I really want it to come out! You should read it! It's awesomesauce! **Chapter Eighteen**

**I wont tell you my name XD **Yup, his minions. They're evil, and were fairies but were turned into pixies for their crimes. They obey Puck to be set free, one day...Probably never. **Chapter Eighteen**

**BMOLove **How did I do? Did I do horrible? **Chapter Eighteen**

**Lifeofme **Yeah, his pixies. **Chapter Eighteen****  
**

**Ode to the Fangirl **:) Yeah, hmm...how are you gonna get the book...I dunno. And yeah, the wedding was great, I saw the one I really like. **Chapter Eighteen**

**Guest **Yea. **Chapter Eighteen****  
**

**IceQueenandFireQueen **I'ma keep on Pming you! I found another one! **Chapter Eighteen****  
**

* * *

**-AC**


End file.
